


First Kiss

by wildwordwomyn



Series: Teeny Tiny J2 Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-23
Updated: 2007-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's lips are food for thought, or food for other things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Jared's POV. It's a baby ficlet about a kiss. Need I say more?

Jensen Ackles has these lips, these amazingly full lips, that Jared Padalecki just can’t stop thinking about. Of course, it could be because he has to look at them _all day_, _every day_. Can’t get away from them. And Jensen purses sometimes when they’re shooting scenes. Purses, for fuck’s sake! What guy does that? How can Jared _not_ notice? That’s what he wants to know. How can he not think about touching them, tracing their curves with his fingers, kissing them so softly that they quiver? Quiver! Jared wants, no, needs to feel them quiver under his soft touch. And, really, who wouldn’t? They’re beautiful…

Luckily Jared has a scene today where Jensen has to get up in his face. When Kripke yells “Action!” and tape starts rolling they’re right there. Aw hell...Jared swears, honest to God swears, they’re so damn close it’s like they’re being offered to him on a silver platter. Temptation, forbidden fruit, taboo and more…He’s only a man after all. A young one at that. He takes Jensen up on the subconscious offer and leans closer than the script allows. He hears Kripke scream “Cut!” when his lips are finally on Jensen’s but he doesn’t back away. Because they feel as soft as he’s been imagining. And they taste as sweet too. And this, this moment when he melts in Jensen’s arms, when he feels those blessed lips tremble like they’re meant to do, is what matters. Everything else, including the show, their careers, their family and friends, can wait. Can disappear for all he cares. Shit, with this man, this beautiful, gifted, good man, giving in to him so easily, the world can fall off its axis and he won’t notice. He has what he needs now. He has heaven…


End file.
